


We are drowning in our pathetic drunk feelings

by WindXLicus



Category: Other Media - Fandom
Genre: Confession, Drinking, Heartbreak, M/M, Other, make out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:30:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindXLicus/pseuds/WindXLicus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When two roommates/best friends.Come to term with loving each other more then just platonically.</p><p> </p><p>{ The character depicted in this are me and my friends characters. So yeah..erm I'm writing this for her because why not? ya know,}</p><p>Dru Lovely<br/>Ryde Soul</p><p>This is my first story thingie.so yeah</p><p>I'm adding tags as I go cause pf I can't write summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Clear the heart, with a beer

Dru was waiting at the front of the store for Ryde, who just had to buy another knife for some un begotten reason Dru would never understand.

"Bro, we came to buy drinks and to drown in sorrow and pathetic feelings, why are you buying another knife? You've got like fifty of those things."

"Because, I enjoy knives, and the thought of killing...it relaxes me.Along with the drinks I'm going to be so good."

"I swear if you kill me while drunk, my ghost shall haunt your very soul.Until you die."

Ryde laughed and then looked at Dru thinking how much he'd loved being around him.But never telling Dru what was making him so "pathetic" with feelings.It was him, and that made Ryde even more upset then he needed to be.

They walked back to their apartment, which was a complex in a okay area of town.Since they both worked very good jobs that waged them both yearly 100,000. Why they was roommates was a story left for another time.  
Dru sat the bag on the living room table, and sat down to light a cigarette taking a drag. 

"Dru I'm seriously going to hurt you.Don't smoke in the living room." Ryde said with a snappy look on his face.Dru laughed and put out the cigarette and left it for later in the ashtray.He then picked up one of the billions of cans they bought and looked at Ryde who'd done the same "To us, to pathetic feeling jamming morons, guzzling down our problems and making no headway for people tonight.Let's get drunk to the point we are throwing up chuck in the--" Dru was cut off by Ryde laughing "You honestly do ramble when your ready to let go of stress! Funny" 

Dru gave a dry laugh and started drinking.Without even looking he opened up three cans and drunk them down quickly. Now was feeling a bit tipsy but not enough. Looking over at Ryde, who'd just made it to his second can. Dru could only laugh at the daze look beginning to set in his eyes.

Ryde snorted "What are you laughing at? I can handle beer."

"Sure you can bro, I didn't say you couldn't"

"But you was thinking it!" Ryde said with a bite to his comment.

Dru drunk a bit more without looking at ryde, now taking his third can while Dru was on his sixth.  
Man did he think this idea was the best he's had in twenty four hours.Not that he'll like it tomorrow but hey what not to love bout hangovers ya know?  
By his tenth can Dru decided drinking with the usually snappy comments was enough, and decided to screw with Ryde, because it'd be so funny making fun of him.  
He's already drunk ((Though he wouldn't admit it, you can tell)) And you lean over and put your faces closes enough to feel each others hot breathes.When suddenly Ryde pushing you away and jumping back, you hitting your head on the wooden arm rest.

"Geezzzz wha'was tha'for?" 

He's crying and his cheeks and ears are red.

Bro..what did you do

You stand up and try walking over there to him, but he backs up afraid...of you? You shake your head and look at him.  
"Hey I was'only playin don'got to be afraid.I'ma not do anything weird to you" But Ryde only shakes his head and looks down..and oh shot he's crying. "Ryd bro whas'wrong ?"

He's mumbling something now.

~~~  
Ryde couldn't believe how close they'd been...And he just pushed Dru away, Dru looks a bit hurt but when he comes over to try and hug you, your stepping back.Why?!?! He's the guy you've wanted for two years now! How come your stumbling back.This is just pathetic and now your mumbling like some deranged person.

"I..*hic* loves youd so much i-i cant do no more.and and you always bring back *hic* different people, i get jealous and buy knives every time you break up wit---h *hic* one. and it bring me *hic* alot of comfort" Now your bawling your eyes out and he's letting you and hugging you saying sorry over and over again.Why? it's not like he did anything wrong.So you push away from him and tell him your heading to bed, stumbling over yourself because WOW your more drunk then you thought.As you walk toward the hall, leading into your room you nearly fall over when Dru is behind you holding your waist, helping so you don't fall over.Your mad now, furious your kicking and screaming for him to let you go "DRU I GET IT, LET ME GO WALLOW IN QUIET WILL YOU? I GET YOU HAVE NO FEELING TOWARD ME BUT PLATONIC ONES....ju----ompf!"

Dru was looking at you, in your eyes and no where else.He'd pushed the both of you onto the floor and was now onto of you. You get ready to hit him when he grabs both your wrist and was kissing you, it was hot and smelled of beer but you loved it.  
You were now kissing back, fully content with it just remaining a kiss. Until his tongue presses to your lip for entry and you let him! Now his tongue is exploring every each of your mouth and hes grinding his hips onto yours -- and whoa he's got one. 

Your name is Ryde S. and tonight is one of the best in your life.  
~~~~~  
Your kissing him, your roommate best friend brother like dude. And it honestly feels nice better then any girl or guy you've been with. Your moving your hands from his wrist, so he can wrap them around your shoulder as your hand skimps up his side and under his shirt. 

Your both deep into the kiss and grinding into each other.When your phone rings, causing Ryde to groan. You sit up and pick it up, it's not only your ex but your boss to.Telling you to come in because their tech guy caught a cold (( No he's just messing with his boyfriend)). Your here drunk and have to come in. You tell him alright and look at Ryde who'd run to his room.Sighing you guess this can wait until tomorrow, getting up and grabbing your coat keys and wallet you leave.Leaving Ryde to his own devices

 

~~~~

This is bad. So very bad. You repeat to yourself over and over again. You waited till he left, and went into the bath room to strip down and you cut the cold water on and jump in,sitting under the shower. Hugging your knees you can not believe what just happened. But you decided to let it wait until the morning, when you weren't so drunk you'd kiss the wall. Once your calmed down.You get out and go into your room drying off in there and putting on a pair of boxers and collapsing on the bed. "This is going to be a long week" And you pass out


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erm...I wont write that umm other part.Cause it's not right just yet.Right now let's see how ryde handles his feelings while!!! looking into their past~

It is and was a long week. which you can say is more then it needed to be. After "that night" you pretty much spent all your time in your room, if you wasn't working or getting food and using the bathroom. And Dru did the same, Seeing how neither of you knew hot to approach this.   
Your sitting on your bed sharping one of your knives, because you was bored and usually you and Dru be watching a movie or playing a video game( Though you hated them sooo much). You sharpened it, and look into the black case that held most of your knives and blades, until you saw one and picked it up.It was the first one you ever had, the one Dru gave you in middle school.Your surprised you still even have this. It's red and black with blue along the back. The red was cherry colored and the blue was sky-e and they mixed together perfectly. The blade was bit to dull for use but it was still in good condition. You started to sharpen it with little glint and concentration in your eye.Thinking back to the day he gave it to you.

\---------  
"ugh" was the only thing you could say after being pushed up against a wall.And did it hurt a lot. Three 9th graders had had enough of your big talk, and decided to call you out on it.Not that you wasn't prepared for it, you just didn't expect for them to take you on all at once. You spit out some blood and give them the dirtiest look you can muster right now "Cowards, what do you need to fight in a group against an 8th grader?--- Opmhf" That earned you a punch to the gut, wonderful. You couldn't do much with one of them holding you by your arms and the other one punching you while the taller one stood there with a smirk on his face. The tall boy from what you can remember his name was Enok and he ran the little group of idiots that usually picked on you.  
He held the shoulder of the one who'd punched you and said "Bubs, wait one moment" he looked at you "Where's all that big talk you had before lil'man are did it get caught in your throat?". You glared at him which seemed like forever before spitting in his face and man, did that punch hurt.You held your head down cause it hurt to much to bring it up, while trying to catch your breathe.There's a sudden yell and the guy holding you is on the ground screaming in pain and your standing there to see the top playboy Dru standing there with this smirk on his face "Hey you guys shouldn't pick on him, this is one of my main bros. Wanna fight someone bring it on" he waved his finger for them to come at him.And Enok and bub went at him only to fall face forwarded when he sidestepped. He grabbed your wrist and started running while laughing " BETTER LUCK NEXT TIME GUYS, BYE NOW" And your both on the other side of the school, he's laughing and panting and your standing there looking at him with blank eyes. "Why did you help me? and lie" He looks up at you and laughs "You looked like a guy who knows how to fight, but wasn't putting up much of one.And I like playing with those guys every chance I get, so I thought why not !" He had this wide grin, and that might have been what attracted you to him.Turning on your heel you started walking away, when he grabbed you by your wrist "Why don't we hang out tomorrow? right after school." You gave him a look of questioning but then decided since you've got nothing better to do why not? What's it going to hurt hanging out with the playboy.Oh wait..a lot. 'Sure why not" Internally you berate yourself..Why didn't you say no?! He gives you a huge smiles and ask for you name and phone number, which once again you internally berate yourself more for giving them to him. "Thanks Ryde"..."It's ryder not ryde" He laughs and says "I think ryde a sweet nickname alright I got to go but I'll see you tomorrow" And he off

\-----

There's a knock on your door and Dru walks in. He jumps on your bed, and stares at the knife "whoa you kept that?? I was sure after that one fight you threw it away" You hide the knife under your pillow and blush "It's was a gift, who'd be stupid enough to throw it away.And it was dull so I was sharpening it..and thinking about the day we met" He gives a sigh "Yeah right after that I bought that knife, and gave it to you making you promise to use it.Which you never did because the week after you was beat up again. Why didn't you use it anyways??" You give a tilt to your head and laugh "Like I wanted their disgusting blood on the knife my friend gave me." You said then quickly stood up and started putting your blades and knives away and pushed the box under your bed. "Not that it matters right now....but. I was really glad you helped me and you even befriended me."you glare at him "BUT YOUR playboyness was known...I should have kept my distance " You look at the poster on your wall. He gets up and tackles you onto the bed. 'Yeah well I believe my playboy days are over, wanna'know why?" You look at him, you'd nearly forgotten he had that' southern accent...how you loved it before you stop thinking about that and gave him a questioning look "What why?" And he kissed you and then you got it oh, he meant me.And before your mind could even stop you, you was kissing back.And with full fire to. When Dru pulled back with a slight pant, he gave you a smirk "I'm taking you out this friday.So be prepated" And he jumped out and ran out the room.You sit up with your face red and quickly you fall onto your pillow and take out the knife. "Boy what have I gotten myself into."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR NOT POSTING THIS FASTER THEN I EXPECTED. I WAS TRYING TO FIGURE OUT WHAT TO DO NEXT AND URGH NOTHING CAME ALONG WITH NOT HAVING ANY MATERIAL LIKE THE FIRST PART BUT THIS WAS THE SECOND. AND I STRONGLY SUGGEST I FIX SOME OF IT.//hatingmyself


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go on a date. Thats it.A date..haha..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imsonotsorryjo

It is not friday and you are not fidgeting on the couch while Dru took a shower and got ready. You know he wanted to take you out friday but...to where to do what. And why friday? You hate fridays, probably why he did it.   
You hear the shower turn off and hear curses and mutters coming from the bathroom. You decide to throw on some skinny jeans and a black wifebeater because why wear good clothes? You come out when he walks out the bathroom and you stare at each other...he's dressed in a white wifebeater and grey pants. "Urh...we sure do know how to under dress" you give a nervous laugh.   
He stands there and shrugs before going into his room and grabbing his hoodie (the red one you got him as a congrats present when he first got his job). You both give each nods before walking out the door and heading down to the parking area and looked at each other before quickly whipping out your keys "We.Are.Not.Taking.Your.Car..." You give him a glare before he points out "And I invited you on this date, so we are taking my car and not that overpriced death trap you claim to be a car".   
And he had one that debate, you get into his car once he unlocks it and you buckle up.The moment you leave the complex he's speeding and cursing at everyone and who dares not drive the way he wants.You should have driven your car "And my car is the death huh" He gives you a full on smile which leaves you flustered and your face red that you turn toward the window and stare. Now you know where he was going and knew exactly what he was doing. You pulled into the movie theaters and took ten minutes to find a parking space.  
"This is why I hate fridays"

~~~~~~~~  
You just got to the movie theaters and haha no your not nervous not in the least! Haha. You drove like a manic to.  
You go and wrap your arm around his waist which he immediately pushes away and picks some horror movie to watch.   
You pay for the tickets, the drinks and the popcorn before actually getting into the theater. You find a sit in the back and you let him sit first and you place a drink and popcorn next to you over your jacket.  
"This should be awesome." You say hint of anger in your voice.

~~~~~~~  
You knew picking this movie would tick him off. He starts to lean over and kiss the back of your neck which you swat away since the lights just dimmed meaning the movie was about to start. "Stop we're going to watch the movie" You say angrily. He only smile and moves back.Your now enjoying the movie when he kissing your neck again and your cover your mouth in surprise.And he starts biting gently over your skin where it can be seen and will leave a dark mark. Curse him, he moves his hand up your shirt and your so glad its to dark for either of you to be seen and to loud to be heard because you was about to get vocal up in here. He's pinching your nipples and sucking on your neck, one of your hands holding his hair and other covering your mouth.You can't take it anymore and you tap the top of his head asking him to stop but he only grins and moves down and palms your erection in your skinny jeans.Which had become way to tight, why did you decide skinny jeans??   
He unzip your pants and you fall out, he looks up at you questioning why you wasn't wearing underwear and could only look at him with eyes half lidded "No under wear friday" You say breathless, he smirks and you curse under your breath.  
He lick the head before lifting it up and watching your face the whole time, he licks under the shaft and puts his lips around the head.Sucking gently and you whimpering and gasping trying to hold it all down.You try not to buck your hips up because you don't want to gag him, but now he's taking you in little by little breathing through his nose and looking at you with lust filled eyes.He finally has you all the way in his mouth and in the back of his throat, still watching you and he start bobbing his head and licking the tip at the same time.This time you can't stop yourself from bucking into this mouth and so you do, he smirks and you can feel yourself getting close. You notice he's holding himself in one hand jerking off, while sucking you at the same pace and that when you lose it.You start to release into his mouth and he catches all of it and swallows and furiously now jerking himself until he comes and stuff himself then you back into their respective pants. He gets up and sit back next to you and start eating on popcorn smiling like an idiot.

~~~~~~~   
The look on his face is priceless your almost tempted to take a picture but instead you lean over and kiss him.Just as soon as there is a huge explosion on screen making you smirk. This was great. "This was sweet babes let have some more fun later" At that he blushed a bright red before smacking you. "sure" he mumbled and that sealed the deal.  
When you guys got up to leave hand in hand this one little girl smiled and pointed "Is he your boyfriend? you two look so cute together" and you laughed "yes he's my boyfriend" and with that she smiled and went to her mom leaving you both smiling

 

~~~~  
Boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> e~e Well, tell me what you think, I'm honestly not sure what this is....  
> But first fic ever..and I'm putting part two out next week.


End file.
